


her boy

by LilyHyphenRose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Dark, Demon Bill Cipher, Drama, F/M, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Reverse Bill Cipher, Reverse Mabel Pines, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yandere, Yandere Bill Cipher
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHyphenRose/pseuds/LilyHyphenRose
Summary: «Если Мэйбл захочет посадить демона на цепь, преданный Уилл лишь спросит, насколько длинную цепь желает видеть на нем его хозяйка». ©
Relationships: Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher/Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	her boy

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под Billie Eilish ― my boy.

Мэйбл считает, что Уилл жалок.

Несмотря на его принадлежность к высшим демонам, он был в ее глазах всего лишь безвольной тряпкой и плаксой. А таких Мэйбл особенно презирает.

Уилл раздражает девицу одним только своим вечно несчастным видом. Ей однозначно хотелось бы иметь на своей стороне действительно всемогущего и злобного демона, способного поработить весь мир и бросить его к ногам Мэйбл.

Мэйбл считает, что все же от Сайфера есть определенная польза.

Как демон разума, он обладает достаточной силой, чтобы воплотить великие планы Мэйбл в жизнь. Жаль только, что Уилл полное ничтожество, которое не может ничего сделать правильно.

Но Уилл ― послушная собачка, и по первому требованию Мэйбл готов ради нее сделать _все что угодно_ , и ей это нравится.

Ей нравится чувство власти над одним из величайших демонов, который для нее не более чем игрушка и оружие.

Мэйбл считает, что он слишком пуглив для демона, и ей хочется, чтобы рядом с ней Уилл испытывал _исключительно_ страх. Видеть, как дрожит в ее присутствии Сайфер, приносит Мэйбл какое-то извращенное удовольствие.

Пожалуй, ничто так сильно ее не радует, как наказывать Уилла. И повод для наказания ей не особенно и нужен, ведь демон _всегда_ послушен.

Если Мэйбл захочет посадить демона на цепь, преданный Уилл лишь спросит, _насколько_ длинную цепь желает видеть на нем его хозяйка.

Мэйбл считает, что совершила ошибку, недооценив Уилла Сайфера.

То, о чем она никогда бы не подумала, произошло прямо под ее высокомерным носиком.

Словно тень своей бессердечной хозяйки, Уилл _постоянно_ следует за ней повсюду, готовый услужить, не требуя ничего взамен.

И тому есть одна-единственная причина.

Бедняжка Уилл без памяти влюблен в свою жестокую госпожу.

Его чувства безумны, как и он сам, ведь любовь к Мэйбл иначе как безумием не назовешь. Его любовь ― болезнь. Неизлечимая, мучительная и прекрасная.

Из-за любви он убил Гидеона.

Когда Мэйбл видит изуродованное окровавленное тело, что-то внутри нее на мгновение сжимается. Ее сахарный мальчик, которого она хотела сделать своим Королем, мертв.

И убил его Уилл.

Слабак, плакса и мямля. Невыносимо милый и наивный. Безнадежно влюбленный и плененный.

Темная лошадка.

Руки Уилла все в чужой крови, как и его бледное лицо.

Мэйбл считает, что красный гораздо больше идет ее ручному демону, нежели голубой.

Глаз Уилла будто мутное лазурное стекло, и его застывший взгляд _навсегда_ прикован к Мэйбл.

Уилл улыбается. Немного застенчиво и виновато. Он хочет быть единственным мальчиком в жизни Мэйбл, и ради этого он не только поменял физическое тело, но и убил того, кто причинил Мэйбл боль своим отказом.

Да как он вообще посмел отказать Мэйбл?! Ведь она такая красивая, изящная, гениальная, необыкновенная, опасная, самая-самая…

Уилл Сайфер _несомненно лучше_ смертного белобрысого мальчишки. Он полезен для своей хозяйки и предан ей как никто другой.

Слеза медленно прочерчивает путь до подбородка и падает вниз, когда девица брезгливо обходит труп Гидеона и прижимается к Сайферу, обвивая вокруг застывшего демона цепкие руки.

― Ты займешь его место и станешь _моим мальчиком_ , ― ядовито шепчет ему на ухо девица, и Уилл счастлив как никогда за все свое многовековое существование.

Мэйбл считает, что сможет использовать любовь Уилла в своих целях.

Теперь маленький глупый демон кажется Мэйбл _чуточку интереснее_ , а значит, веселье только начинается.

_19.09.2019_


End file.
